Snape's Daughter and the Reserection Stone
by Lunalilly721
Summary: What if when Harry threw away the reserection stone it landed on a little girl's grave who had been murdered,And the magic for The dark lord's demise awakened its forbidden power. Join Harry as he is introduced to Sarah Snape, and is brought together with the one person he would never have guessed would steal his heart. DHcomplient, Sixth year, DMHP. RWHG, BZPP, OCOC. OOC Draco. M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own harry potter or any of its original characters. I am just creatively reusing what characters and story line was already there.

What if when Voldemort went after baby Harry Potter he had to torture Snape in order to receive the prophecy? What if Snape only betrayed his best friend Lilly Potter because he himself had something to hide? What if Severus Snape didn't go to Dumbledore because of Lilly, but because Voldemort had killed the only thing in life he was living for, his daughter. What if when Harry threw away the resurrection stone it landed in a grave of a small girl who was buried there for seventeen years. What if when Voldemort died his magic backlash made the stone super sensitive, and brought back the life that he stole. What if Severus's daughter was brought back, to live her life the way it should have been lived? Deathly Hallows compliant.

It had been four months since Harry had killed Voldemort, and he was going back to Hogwarts. Severus and Minerva had decided to invite all remaining students back for the previous year, the newer children coming in would be the new first years, but the only difference was everyone, besides the returning sixth years, would be resorted into different houses. Severus, the headmaster now, had decided to change the houses so that there was no longer house rivalries, and everyone had a joint membership. Slytherclaw, Griffenpuff, Griffinclaw, Slytherpuff, Ravenpuff, and Slytherdore where the new houses, all of which was explained in the letter Harry had received one month before entering the school he had come to call home. And so Harry packed his truck and started for the return of his last year in Hogwarts.

Meanwhile in the forbidden forest, the resurrection stone was sitting atop a grave, a shallow grave with a small amethyst headstone. The power glowed from the stone and suddenly, after four months of sitting atop the soil, it sunk down into the ground, coming to rest atop a small chest, the stone started to reform the body beneath it, slowly sinking into the skin. Up in the headmaster's office Severus Snape felt a jolt of power come from the Forbidden forest. He lept up, terrified of what was coming. His robes billowed around him as he made his way to the forest, Minerva following closely behind him. When they walked into the forest towards the power that they felt in their bones, they noticed a glowing light. Following it they found the graveyard, and when Severus saw which grave was illuminated he fell to his knees, "Sarah,"

Minerva quickly went to the grave, blowing the soil away with a flick, there to their shock was a girl, her long black hair shiny and new, her skin unblemished, except for a tiny circular scar on her chest. She wore a dress of black and her small fingers twitched as she breathed for the first time in seventeen years. Minerva gently levitated the young girl out, and into Severus's arms. She opened her eyes and Severus smiled down with tears running down his face, "Da?"

Harry walked quickly up the steps, looking around at the other students rejoining for their last year. Hermione was standing at the top of the steps straitening Ron's tie. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise, those Slytherins without the mark, where proved to be under the imperious curse, mostly by their own fathers. They stood and looked around warily, as if terrified of what the others in their year would do to them, Harry understood. There were a few Ravenclaws and one single Hufflepuff. Most students their age had either decided not to return, or had died in the great battle.

Upon entering the great hall Harry saw many circular tables, each had a different color center piece with many different flags. The Sixth years sat all together at the long table near the front of the room as all the other students filed in, roughly three hundred students of varying ages all stood around and stared at the sorting hat as it began to sing:

Oh the founding four would be so pleased

As to know their homes would mix

Griffinpuff, the home of those kind and brave, but loyal to the core

Ravenpuff be the land of those smart and sweet, never to be

Slytherpuff to den those witty enough to hide their soft core

Griffenclaw those you can trust to study yet stand up for morals

Slytherclaw the brightest bunch to go after what they know

Slytherdore the most surprising of those cunning and brave

And now I know what you are to say

But here it goes

I cannot change the past

But listen and you'll know

Of those before who should have been placed here

Your heads of house are your peers

Harry watched as all the students one by one got placed into different houses. Ginny was placed in Huffledore, according to the hat those who are extremely caring and brave, a rightful place for her. The table she went to was decorated lavishly in gold and yellow. The Ravenpuff table was blue and gold, the Griffenclaw was red and silver, Slytherclaw held silver and purple, the Slytherdore was green and gold, while the Slitherpuff table was yellow and silver. The colors of the houses where mixed equally, and it seemed like all the students where happy with their houses, no longer having stigmatizing labels being placed with hem. All the other students one by one got called, starting with the elder years and going down. Then there was only the first years left. "Sarah Snape"

The name caught Harry's attention, apparently she caught everyone's attention, Draco Malfoy stared slack jawed a the little eleven year old. Hermione gasped and all the other students looked up to the Headmaster to see what he would do. He stood gracefully and addressed the students, after her tie bore purple and silver stripes instead of the plain black, Slytherclaw then.

"Dear returning students. Yes Sarah is a surprise to all of us, and I shall not share her story, those of you are wish to befriend her are in for a challenge, after all she bares a gift to tell the soul of a person through their eyes. I hope you all welcome the new houses in which you where sorted. I now introduce your heads of house, who have graciously accepted their positions."

" Griffinpuff: you shall have Ronald Weasley as your head of house."

Harry saw Ginny cover her face with her hands.

"Griffinclaw, Hermione Granger"

A few cheers went up, everyone knew Hermione was the best person to represent the studious brave house.

"Slytherclaw, Draco Malfoy"

The hall was quiet, but Sarah just waved at the boy.

"Slytherpuff, Pansy Parkinson"

There was polite clapping, it seemed the students were afraid of the Slytherin heads of house.

"Ravenpuff, Luna Lovegood."

There where whispers as the smiling blonde stood.

"Last, but not least, Slytherdore."

There was silence, and Harry steadied himself for the outrage that was about to happen.

"Harry, Potter"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own harry potter or any of its original characters. I am just creatively reusing what characters and story line was already there.

What if when Voldemort went after baby Harry Potter he had to torture Snape in order to receive the prophecy? What if Snape only betrayed his best friend Lilly Potter because he himself had something to hide? What if Severus Snape didn't go to Dumbledore because of Lilly, but because Voldemort had killed the only thing in life he was living for, his daughter. What if when Harry threw away the resurrection stone it landed in a grave of a small girl who was buried there for seventeen years. What if when Voldemort died his magic backlash made the stone super sensitive, and brought back the life that he stole. What if Severus's daughter was brought back, to live her life the way it should have been lived? Deathly Hallows compliant.

Chapter 2:

The great hall was silent, as if everyone was waiting for the punchline of a joke, but when Harry stood and nodded at those who were in the house he represented, the table erupted in cheers, and the previous three slytherins just stared in disbelief. After that the whole hall started to eat, everyone making friends with their new house mates, a few from different houses started to mingle as well. School unity actually started, and all it took was the dismemberment of the original four houses.

Harry stood and started walking towards the tower which would house the Slytherdores, when someone bumped into him. Looking down he started to apologize, "I'm so sorry are you okay…." Only to see bright purple eyes and dark shimmering hair. The girl's face was young, her nose slightly upturned, like a button. Her lips where pale pink and her angular face reminded him of only one other person, "You must be Harry Potter, I've heard about you you know." Her voice was sweet, and her purple tie make her pale complexion stand out. "I'm Sarah, Sarah Snape, can we be friends?" Now poor Harry didn't know what to do, a tiny little eleven year old girl had just came up to him and asked to be friends, but there was no awe in her eyes, just curiosity and hope. "Yes, but my friends call me Harry, it's nice to meet you Sarah. " Sarah's grin was infectious, "Okay yeah nice to meet you to, but I have to go before Draco gets very angry with me." Harry watched the girl skip away and smiled, not believing that the cute polite little girl was a Snape.

Leading the group of kids towards the seventh floor was odd. Each of them where quiet, as if awaiting instruction. It was a lot different than what Harry remembered his first walk to the common room was. He remembered Ron and Seamus arguing over little things and Hermione taking notes. He never realized just how different each child was, but these smaller houses seemed to bring those who were of similar personalities together. Reaching the portrait of a king with a lion rug Harry turned around and faced the children with green and gold ties. "Okay, those of you in the older years will help me introduce the new years to the rules. Curfew is at 10'oclock, and don't let any teachers, or heads of house, catch you breaking it. Next, your house is your family, but other houses are your extended family. Treat everyone equal and try your hardest not to let biases get the better of you. Last rule, and the most important." Harry smiled a little, "Have fun, your young and this is school, not a prison. Make memories with your friends." And with a nod and a whisper of "Brave Heart" the portrait opened.

The room was lit with gentle candle light, the fire only embers in the marble fireplace. The windows where large and overlooked the cliffs of the castle, the full moon shining in on the emerald couches and chairs that littered the room evenly. The shelves where full of books and games, and even little gadgets that seemed to shine with magic. There were two doors, one on the left, and one on the right, girls and boys dorms. The children piled in and started to explore. "First years, first door on the left, second are first on the right, and so on and so forth." The students all nodded and made their way to the doors to explore their new quarters, as Harry made his departure, heading to the seventh year dorms.

He stopped in front of a portrait of a jungle scene on bottom floor, and when he stroked a vine the door opened, revealing a staircase that lead down, and another that lead up. Up was the girls dorms, and down where the boys. Right in front of him was a small archway, when he entered he saw something he never thought to see. There sitting on the floor reading was Malfoy. His hair was loose and longer than he ever remembered. Harry swallowed hard when he saw a pink tongue come out to lick dry lips.

Shaking his head he headed into the room and over to where Hermione sat reading a very large boo, not at all surprising. "Hello Herm." Hermione looked up with a single arched brow, "Harry what have I said about shortening my name?" Harry just laughed and hugged her, "I've missed you you know." Hermione just smiled, "I know you have. How was your summer?" Hermione knew just what Harry went through every summer, after all she had been the one who noticed the malnutrition and made him eat healthier, but this summer Harry had moved to the Leaky Caldron, and he spent his summer reading and working for Fred and George. "It was the best one yet." Hermione smiled knowingly and her gaze flickered to the blond sitting ng in front of the fire, 'go talk to him' it seemed to say. Harry sighed and nodded, following her advice, it hasn't gone wrong yet.

"Hey Malfoy, or Draco, if I can call you that?" Draco looked up surprised and nodded. "I know how confusing it must be, to be back here, but if you need anything, or someone to talk to, I mean," Harry cut off when Draco smiled, "Okay Potter, its fine I know." Harry shifted a little, "Harry, we will be sharing a dorm, you can call me Harry." Draco nodded, "Harry then." Harry walked back over to Hermione who just smirked a little, knowing just what her ebony haired friend was thinking.

Harry walked down to the boy's dorm after a few hours with Hermione, contemplating Draco Malfoy. He knew he was gay, heck everyone knew that after he outed himself to the daily prophet two months ago, after Ron's fifth attempt to set him up with Ginny, who also was not into the opposite sex. After that Hermione started laughing whenever Ron would complain that Harry had turned his sister gay. But Draco, he had smiled, and wasn't it just life's cruel joke that it was the most beautiful thing that Harry had ever seen.

"Big brother Harry!" Harry had just enough time to turn and catch the small ball of energy that had run into him, "Hello princess," Sarah pouted, and ever since she had told Harry why her father had named her Sarah Harry had taken to calling her by her name sake. It had been three months since Harry had met Sarah, and he couldn't have been more surprised to find that he quite liked the little girl. She was smart, and cunning in getting what she wanted, and when her ad asked if he could be her big brother, in all purposes besides blood Harry had agreed. There were a lot of kids that didn't seem to like Sarah, and even more that Sarah didn't like. It seemed her father was right when he had stated that Sarah had the ability to see into people's hearts and souls. The only people she could stand to be around where Harry, Hermione, Draco, Luna and two other students who were around her age. She never really liked Ron, said he had too big of a temper, and Pansy made her head hurt. Harry had just laughed when she had said that. She was a Brainiac when it came to potions and charms, but her transfiguration was a little lacking.

They walked to the great hall together and sat at the seventh year table. Draco sitting on her other side. "Morning Drake," Draco scowled down at the small Snape, "Moring princess Snake." Sarah pouted at him before laughing, which had become her automatic response to that particular insult. Pulling on Harry's arm Sarah lent up to whisper in his ear, "When are you going to ask Draco to Hogsmead?" Harry chocked on the pumpkin juice he had just sipped and Draco froze, as if time had stopped. Sarah just smirked knowingly. Harry flicked her nose and just shook his head. "Now Sarah don't scare Draco, he wants a nice lady to take to Hogsmead, not a big bully like me." Draco blushed and Sarah huffed, Harry was oblivious.


End file.
